The Chosen One
by Karshiva
Summary: The Guardians are on a quest to search for a Winter Spirit.When they do find her,she was more different than they expected.And why was she chosen to be a guardian?And it seems she has caught Jack's attention and she might be chosen for another reason too... JackxOc
1. 1st meeting

_**The Chosen One Chapter One**_

Jack was bored. Very bored. His didn't know what to do today, and it wasn't like him. He was always with a new idea on how to have fun, but now, it seems his creative juices weren't overflowing with ideas.

Sighing, he decided to wander around the forest. He flew close to the ground, looking for something to do.

He stopped when he saw a bush move and was about to fly off again when he heard singing. Curious, he walked over to the bush and his jaw dropped down in shock when he saw what was behind the bush.

The most beautiful being he ever saw was in front of him. She was sitting in a relaxed manner, her white hair spilling around her had a silver and rainbow tint. Her skin was as pale as his and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. She wore a sleeveless blue top with a blue and white mini skirt and didn't seem to mind the cold at least despite her clothing. She was undoubtedly, a winter spirit. And when she sang it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard in all his immortal life.

He listened quietly as she sang. When she finished he turned away and was about to leave when he felt something grab his sleeve.

He turned around and his heart nearly stopped. The winter spirit held his sleeve, smiling up at him. She stood up and held out a hand. "I'm Cheryl," she introduced herself. Jack smiled and shook her hand.

"Jack Frost."

The spirit's, now known as Cheryl, eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Oh. My. Gosh! It's really you! You were my favorite Norse legend when I was human! And I met you!"she exclaimed. Jack had a confused look on his face. "We did?"

Cheryl nodded. "Do you remember once there was a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes ice-skating on a frozen lake who threw a snowball at you?"she asked. Jack thought for a moment and he gasped. "That was you?!"

The other grinned and nodded. "Yup! And did we have an awesome snowball fight!"she chuckled out. Jack gave one of his own chuckles in return. "Yeah I remember that."

Suddenly, a snowball was thrown at him and he saw Cheryl standing a few meters away with a snowball in her hand. She smiled mischievously, throwing the snowball in the air and catching it repeatedly as she asked "Is the winter spirit up for a snowball fight?"

He gave his trademark smirk,"Oh, you're on!" He dropped his staff for a moment as he quickly made his own snowball, blowing on it to make it hard, and threw it at Cheryl. It whistled past her, inches from her face and the other grinned. She threw her own snowball at him and it hit him on the shoulder. Both laughing, they continued their snowball fight, both not giving up.

The rest of the day was spent having the snowball fight and the two spirits collapsed beside each other, both panting heavily. Jack smiled down at Cheryl, causing her heart to flutter. "That...was...fun,"he managed to say in between gasps. Cheryl smiled back up at him and nodded. They stood up and dusted themselves off. "We ought to do that again,"she said.

Jack nodded and grinned at her. "You betcha!"

Suddenly, a wolf howled in the distance and the female spirit turned her head around sharply. "I...I gotta go,"she muttered and ran into the woods, not noticing that she dropped something. "Wait! Will you be here tomorrow?"he called out.

"Yes!"came the shouted reply as she went further and further away. Jack looked down and saw that she dropped a necklace, it had a snowflake pendent on it. He picked it up and looked back to where its owner had disappeared off to. He thought for a moment before fastening it around his neck. It felt as if it belonged there. He smiled, he could feel Cheryl's presence.

He toyed with it a little. "See you soon...Cheryl,"he whispered. He flew off, with a huge smile on his face. In the forest, Cheryl smiled to herself, he heard him due to the necklace she dropped was around his neck. She toyed with her own necklace with a butterfly pendant and whispered "See you soon...Jack."

_**A/N: Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! **__**J**_


	2. 2nd meeting

_**The Chosen One Chapter 2**_

Jack went home happily, for some reason, when he was with Cheryl, he felt as if he could do anything. It was foreign to him as he had never felt this new emotion before. He couldn't wait to meet her tomorrow.

He found that he liked her a lot, she was a winter spirit, a female at that one, there weren't many winter spirits, just him. Then he thought she was beautiful, very beautiful. The white hair that had a silver and rainbow tint and the sapphire blue eyes. And she had something in common with him, she liked fun.

'Maybe, just maybe, she's another reason why I turned into a spirit,'he thought hopefully. Feeling tired, he flew up to a branch and lay down on it. He closed his eyes, dreaming of a female winter spirit, gently touching the snowflake necklace.

Meanwhile, Cheryl sat in her tree-house. Her albino wolf, White Fang and her snow white alicorn, Snowdance, were sleeping by the fire. Unlike her, who couldn't feel the cold since she was cold herself and was a winter spirit, she didn't need warmth.

But her two familiars weren't winter spirits, just magical animals and they needed warmth as much as the next animal. Hence, why Cheryl made fire. She absentmindedly toyed with her necklace around her neck and smiled when she thought of Jack.

She thought he was very handsome. Those icy blue eyes and white hair. She knew only winter spirits had those features and she had to admit, it suited him perfectly. She felt her heart race when she first saw him, she blushed when she remembered him smiling down at her. She knew the feeling. She felt it so many times when she was human but sadly no one felt the same way for her.

She knew that ever since she saw him hearing her sing, she knew that she was in love with Jack Frost.

'Maybe, he's the reason the Man In the Moon made me a spirit,'she wondered. She walked over to her make-shift bed and lay down on it, her hip-length hair all round her head. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and dreamed of Jack Frost for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Cheryl opened her eyes and smiled, remembering that she was meeting Jack again. She sat up and stretched before standing up. She fed her two familiars and levitated White Fang out of the tree-house while Snowdance flew down.

She flew back inside to grab her cloak, bow, arrows and quiver and jumped out of the tree-house, landing on both feet. She and slung her weapons over her neck and onto her shoulders and wore her cloak, pulling the hood over her head to cover the majority of her face before walking off to the area where she met Jack, with her familiars trailing behind her.

She sat down on a nearby log and removed the hood. Snowdance stood beside the log and White Fang sat near her feet as she waited for Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack was just opening his eyes. He quickly stretched before flying off to meet Cheryl. He landed at the place where he first met her the day before and spotted her sitting on a log, with what seemed to be a unicorn with wings and an albino wolf.

"Hey Cheryl!"he called out, causing the female to look up. The winged unicorn's nostrils flared and the wolf growled. "It's ok, he's a friend,"she said soothingly to them, the 'winged unicorn' and the wolf calmed down immediately.

The female winter spirit stood up and dusted snow off of her cloak before walking over to Jack. "Hi Jack, sorry about my familiars, they don't know you so that's why they acted hostile for a moment,"she greeted him, a smile on her face.

Jack grinned. 'Nah, no biggie. So…what's their names?"he asked. "White Fang is the wolf and the alicorn is Snowdance,"she replied. Jack gave her a confused look. "Alicorn?"

"The name for a winged unicorn, as most people call it when they don't know the actual name,"she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"So what do you wanna do?"Cheryl asked. Jack smirked at her. "Follow me." He flew off in the direction of a mountain.

Cheryl chuckled and placed protective charms on both of her familiars before flying after Jack. She quickly caught up and flew alongside him. They landed the top of the mountain and Cheryl gave Jack a questioning look.

Jack conjured up two ice snowboards and Cheryl knew what he was hinting at. "Oh…snowboarding eh?"she observed as Jack nodded. "Better watch out cause I'm a pro at this,"Jack said proudly.

Cheryl chuckled, then smirked. "We'll see about that." Both spirits got on their snowboards and with a little push, they were zooming down the mountain at break-neck speed. Cheryl aimed her snowboard over a slope and flew off of it while doing a triple-back flip, landing safely while still maintaining her speed.

Jack smiled. He waited for a moment before doing a Cross-rocket. The sped along and near the bottom of the mountain, Cheryl went over another slope and did a Bloody Dracula before landing at the bottom.

She managed to get a few meters away from Jack and he came beside her, grinning widely. She gave one of her own grins and gave him a hi-five. He did the same to her. Jack made the snowboards disappear and they both flew back to where Cheryl's familiars were waiting.

"That was fun! I like your sense of fun, Jack,"the female gushed, blushing a little. Jack blushed. "I like yours too,"he said, rubbing the back of his head. Cheryl blushed again and something shiny around Jack's neck.

"Hey, my snowflake necklace!"she exclaimed, pointing at it. Jack looked down at the pendent. "Yeah, I found it when you dropped it. And-wha?"Jack was cut off when the necklace started to glow.

He heard a gasp from Cheryl and when he looked up, he gasped too. A butterfly necklace around Cheryl's neck was glowing too. That's when they both noticed that they were glowing _at the same time_.

"What does this mean?"asked Jack. "It means, the necklace was meant for you, when it glows. But mine is glowing too…I don't understand,"Cheryl wondered out loud.

The necklaces stopped glowing after a few moments. They looked up but didn't see Cheryl's familiars. "Argh! Where are they?"Cheryl cried out.

"You look for them in that direction,"Jack pointed behind her,"And I'll go this direction,"pointing behind him. Cheryl nodded and they parted ways to search for the alicorn and the wolf.

After a few minutes of searching, Jack managed to find White Fang. "I found White Fang!"he exclaimed. "You did?"he heard Cheryl's voice. He spun around but didn't see Cheryl. "Where are you?"he asked.

"At a cave, Snowdance was near there, but…if we're so far apart…why can I hear you?"she questioned. Jack glanced down at himself and saw the necklace glowing.

"Cheryl? Is your necklace glowing?"he asked.

"Yes…but-"

"Mine's glowing too! It's the necklaces! We can hear each other through the necklaces!"he exclaimed.

"No kidding! Meet you back where we met,"said Cheryl. Jack nodded to himself and coaxed White Fang to follow him, which the wolf, surprisingly, followed him almost immediately.

He saw Cheryl at the spot with Snowdance beside her. The female winter spirit was singing a soft melody to the alicorn, since it looked spooked. The alicorn nickered and Cheryl noticed Jack.

"You really did find him! Thank you so much Jack!"Cheryl said happily. And, without her thinking, she flung herself at Jack and hugged him.

He stood there shocked for a moment, before hesitantly hugging her back. How long was it since he was hugged? A long time. At the thought, he squeezed her gently. Cheryl pulled away and kissed on the cheek.

She stepped back as she blushed and Jack felt himself blush too. "I gotta go. The necklace is yours now,"Cheryl managed to say. Her heart was pounding so fast she nearly thought her chest was going to burst. 'I….I _hugged _him and…._kissed _him on the cheek?'she screamed in her head.

She turned on her heel and flew off, shouting "Bye Jack!"while waving. Jack waved back, the blush still on his cheeks. He hesitantly lifted a hand and touched his cheek, where Cheryl had kissed him and began to wonder how would it feel like if she kissed him on the lips.

At the thought, he yelled in his mind, 'What the hell am I thinking? I've only known her for 2 days!'

'_She's the one.'_

"Moon?"he said aloud, looking at the moon, figures, he did spend the whole day with Cheryl.

'_She's the one' _the moon repeated.

"What do you mean, she's the one?"

'_She is meant for you. Have you been feeling a certain emotion towards her?'_

"Yeah, I feel strange around her. My heart pounds, every time I see her. And I blush at her gestures."

'_It's called love, Jack.'_

"Love?"he repeated, "What is love?"

'_You'll find out soon.'_

After that, Jack heard no more. He flew back home, pondering on what love is.


	3. Dreams and Confessions

_**The Chosen One Chapter 3**_

'What is love?'the question kept repeating inside his head. Jack had no idea what was love, or at least the romantic kind. The moon said he was in love with Cheryl, when he responded to her gestures and smiles, he'd blush and suddenly become very shy.

He briefly wondered if she was feeling the same. Nah, she couldn't…could she? He lifted his hand up to his pale cheek and touched where Cheryl's lips once were. He could feel the imprint of them and a teensy bit of warmth. He smiled to himself goofily.

He still pondered over the meaning of being in love. He decided to ask the other guardians on it. Nodding to himself, he flew to the North Pole and into Santa's workshop. He was greeted by the sight of Yetis making toys while the elves goofed around.

He scanned to room and saw a familiar looking door. He politely knocked and the door opened to reveal North. "Hey! It's Jack! My naughtiest boy, may I know why you are here my fellow guardian?"asked North with his Russian accent.

"Hey North. Can I ask you something?"asked Jack. "Of course, come in,"said North, inviting the winter spirit in. The jolly man shut the door and turned to Jack, "Now, what is it that you want to ask?"

"What is love?"Jack inquired. The Christmas Spirit looked shocked for a moment before answering, "Well, love…is affectionate and compassionate…well, at least how I think it means." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Jack nodded to himself. He waved goodbye and flew to Bunny's place. He immediately spotted the Easter Bunny and flew over. "Yo Bunny!"he shouted. Bunny's ears twitched and he spun around.

"Hey there, mate! What are you doing here?"asked Bunny. Jack landed on the ground beside Bunny. "I want to know what is love,"Jack stated. Bunny, like North, looked shocked before saying, "I think love is like a very close friend kind of relationship."

Jack thought for a moment before nodding to himself. He hovered above the ground and flew off as he waved goodbye to Bunny. He headed to Tooth's palace. Tooth was a girl so she was bound to know what love is.

He saw her giving instructions to the baby teeth. He hovered at a side until they were gone before approaching Tooth. "Hi Tooth."he greeted.

"Oh hey, Jack!"she greeted cheerfully. Jack noticed that's she's overly cheerful when _he's_ around. "Tooth…what is love?"he asked.

Tooth paused for a moment because her heart was pounding. "I think it's a kind of emotion that's passionate and very intimate cause when you love someone, that person makes you feel like you can do anything, can make you smile…you know…and you just want them to be happy,"she answered.

'That's how I feel about you Jack. If only you knew,'thought Tooth in her mind. Jack thought very deeply at her answer, and he unconsciously toyed with the snowflake pendent. That caught Tooth's eye.

"Jack what's that?'she asked, pointing to the pendent. He looked up and replied, "Someone I met 2 days ago gave it to me, and…the moon said I was in love with her…" He sighed, waving goodbye and flew home.

Tooth was stumped. Jack loved another and the moon said it too. She sighed. Jack didn't know that when the moon said that, it meant that whoever he met was meant for him. When Jack appeared, Tooth thought that he would be the one for her but sadly, that wasn't the case.

* * *

At her tree house, Cheryl lay down on her make-shift bed and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, she slowly closed her eyes and her deep and even breaths signaled that she was asleep.

_She was standing on the lake when she first became a spirit. But, there was a body on the ice. She stepped closer and gasped…it was Jack. She reached out to touch him but her hand went through, causing her to gasp again._

_She watched as he slowly woke up and began to find out his new powers. She saw when he went to the village and had everyone go through him, she realized a while ago that unless a child believes in you, you can't be seen. She knew how Jack felt._

_Suddenly, she was brought to where the present Jack was. He was sitting on a tree, toying with the snowflake pendent. "The Moon said I was in love with Cheryl. And when Tooth explained…I guess that's how I feel. I am in love with Cheryl,"he said aloud._

_Cheryl thought she was hearing things, she was in a dream of course. Then as if knowing her thoughts, she was brought back to her tree house and she actually saw herself sleeping. So what Jack said was true._

_She smiled so much that she felt as if her face would break if she continued. Finally! She'd been waiting for someone to return her feelings and Jack…was the one! She blushed red, she did have a crush on him._

She suddenly awoke. Blinking, she sat up and swung her legs and stayed there. Slowly, a goofy smile was on her face. She said to herself while toying with her pendent, "I'm in love with Jack Frost and…I'm not regretting that I did."

* * *

What she didn't know that Jack was on a tree and had fallen asleep and this happened:

_Jack saw himself at the lake and saw a body, a albino wolf and an alicorn. His mind clicked and he realized that it was Cheryl. He reached out to touch her but like in Cheryl's dream, his hand went through her._

_He watched silently as she woke. He saw when she tested the weapons, when the weapons became on and how it changed at her thought. _

_Like Cheryl he was brought to her room, he saw her wake up, swinging her legs off her bed. He saw when a goofy smile found its way to her lips and he heard and saw when she toyed with her necklace and said out loud, "I'm in love with Jack Frost and…I'm not regretting that I did."_

_At first he didn't believe it and he dreamt it until he saw himself sleeping in the tree. Knowing that what Cheryl said was real, he smiled._

He jolted awake. Shrugging, he floated down to the ground and thought of Cheryl's confession. Well, she didn't know that she confessed to him without her knowing that he was there. He didn't know that Cheryl had heard his own confession.

Still, he had this smile that said 'I'm the happiest person in the world.' An idea struck him and he thought of Cheryl, the necklace started to glow and remembering that they could communicate with each other, he spoke out loud, "Cheryl, meet me at the meeting spot."

Once, he said that, he flew off to the meeting spot and stood near the log. A few moments later, Cheryl appeared and flew down next to him. "I'm here Jack. What did you want?"she asked as she sat down.

"I wanted to tell you something,"he stated, nervously. 'OMG! I'm gonna confess!'was being repeated over and over in his head. Cheryl noticed his nervousness and gave him an encouraging smile.

Jack took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm in love with you." Cheryl gaped at him in shock as she blushed. She knew he was in love with her but she didn't think that he'd say it face to face!

She stopped gaping at him and smiled. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward, she whispered softly in his ear, "I'm in love with you too." She pulled away and watched his reaction. He was staring at her in shock while blushing.

He stopped staring at her and did something that surprised both of them. He cupped her face with one hand and held her waist with the other before closing the distance between them. When his lips met Cheryl's, she could only stand rooted to the ground in shock but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

It felt like heaven, him kissing her and her kissing him. And while they continued, everything else seemed to disappear and it was the two of them. Right now, they just focused on kissing the other.

And it was the right timing too. The sun was just setting, leaving a glow on them as they continued. And they just felt happy, in each others arms.

_**A/N: Well, that's all for now in this chapter. I'm not sure how to introduce Cheryl to the other Guardians. Or how to let her know that she's a guardian. If you have any ideas pls PM me. And I would appreciate some reviews on this because I'm not sure if anyone likes it.**_


	4. Missing

_**The Chosen One Chapter 4: Missing**_

The two stopped kissing after a moment, but didn't move away from each other, still holding the other as they rested their foreheads against each other's. "I love you…"Cheryl whispered softly, gazing into Jack's eyes.

Jack smiled gently, running a hand through her hair and brought it down to cup her cheek. "I love you too…"he whispered, holding her close. They stayed like this until the moon came out and it shone down on them.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat…Cheryl looked even more beautiful in the moonlight; it was as if she was glowing and seemed more….human.

Cheryl stared up at Jack, the moonlight making him glow, he looked so handsome, so….human. She tilted her head up and kissed him again before pulling away. She reached a hand into her skirt pocket and took out a piece of paper. She held it out to him. He gave her a questioning look and took it. He unfolded it and gasped. It was a portrait of the both of them, sitting on something.

They were sitting side by side, both were smiling, their faces were quite close to each other, cheek to cheek. It was also colored, the tone, shading, everything….it was perfect. He looked up to see Cheryl smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him back. "You're welcome. They heard a whine and a neigh, both turned to see White Fang and Snowdance looking at them. Cheryl smiled and walked over to them.

Suddenly….the ground the three were on caved in and they fell into the hole. Jack's eyes widened in shock and he leapt for the hole….but it was too late, the hole covered up and Jack landed on the snow-covered ground.

He frantically dug at the snow in vain. Cheryl was…no, he refused to believe that she was gone. But, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. "She…can't be gone….she just….can't."

* * *

He flew all the way to the North Pole and entered the workshop; his vision was blurry from all the tears he was crying. He stopped at North's door and banged on it. North opened the door as Jack dropped down to his knees and blacked out.

North, who had a very concerned look on his face, picked Jack up and lay him down on a bed. He noticed the tear stains on Jack's cheeks; something must have left him devastated.

3 days had passed, and Jack still hadn't waked. North was starting to become worried. He sent one of the yetis to call the other guardians quick.

A few moments later, the rest of the guardians were gathered in front of him. All had worried looks on their faces. "North? What's wrong?"Asked Tooth. "Jack blacked out three days ago and hasn't woken yet. He stirs but doesn't get up."He replied.

The other guardians gasped, North took them to where Jack was. The winter spirit was still on the bed. But, every once in a while, he would call out "Cheryl…." His hands would blindly reach out for something or someone. But, he still didn't wake.

The Guardians went out of the room. "What happened to the mate?"asked Bunny. North shook his head, "I don't know, I heard banging and when I opened the door, Jack fainted."

Tooth had both hands at her mouth. "What are we going to do?'she asked.

"Wait…all we can do is…wait,"sighed North. Seeing that they had no other option, the others nodded.

It was only after a week did Jack wake. At first he didn't come out of his room at all. He was still sitting on his bed, head in hands. Whenever someone wanted to see him he would croak out "Go away"and still be silent.

The other guardians tried persuading him to come out but he wouldn't budge. Even when it was a snow day.

* * *

However, a month after, a wolf formed out of ice came bounding through the pole with a letter in it's mouth. It startled everyone there as it ran for Jack's room. It scratched at the door and Jack opened it.

The ice wolf stood up on it's hind legs and nudged him with the letter. He took it and the wolf dropped down on all fours and disappeared. Jack closed the door and stared at the letter, awestruck.

On the letter it had in neat cursive writing: To my love, Jack Frost. From Cheryl Snow. He couldn't believe his eyes. Cheryl was ALIVE! He tore the letter open and it read:

_Dear Jack,_

_It's been over a month now. I'm sure you're wondering where I am and what am I doing. I'm fine and safe but I won't be able to see you for another 2 years. I can't tell you why or I'll lose you._

_We will meet again Jack, this I promise you. But now, our only way of keeping in touch will be this sending spell._

_Think of who you want to send the letter to and the letter will teleport itself there. I miss you and I hope time will pass by quickly for us. Wait for me will you? I'll wait for you._

_Love,_

_Your Cheryl._

Jack had to re-read the letter ten times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that the letter was indeed from Cheryl. He smiled, he could practically feel the love Cheryl had for him. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before writing:

_Dear Cheryl,_

_You surprised me with your letter. I was worried sick! I wish you would tell me why you can't tell me why we can't see each other. I was an emotional wreck, Cheryl. North told me that I passed out and didn't wake up until a week._

_I really sure hope we can meet again, Cheryl. I missed you a lot. And yes, I will wait for you. I'd wait a thousand years so that I can see you again. Write letters constantly ok?_

_Your Jack_

After writing, Jack rolled the letter up and placed a snowflake on it. He pictured Cheryl in his head and the letter disappeared. 'I'll wait for you, Cheryl. I love you,'he thought in his head as he fingered the pendant.

The letter appeared in Cheryl's hands. She smiled at the snowflake on it and read the letter. She smiled again and pressed it close to her chest. 'I love you too….Jack,'she thought, playing with her necklace.

'I swear, we will see each other again,'she vowed silently.


	5. Letters of 2 long years

_**The Chosen One Chapter 5: 2 long years with letters**_

It was 2 very long years for the two spirits. Jack longed to see Cheryl's face, hear her laugh, see her smile, everything, he missed everything about her. He managed though, by their letters.

In his room, he had placed all his letters locked in a small chest that grew in size whenever it had too. But it stopped growing once it reached a certain size. Jack was glad that North made it for him. He could re-read and store the letters that way.

He considered the letters very precious and personal to him and never allowed anyone to read them. He heard the familiar 'poof' sound that he heard whenever Cheryl had sent him a letter and turned around to see a envelope with the same neat cursive handwriting that was constantly seen in the letters.

He picked it up and opened it and smiled as he read it.

_Jack,_

_It has been almost 2 years now, hasn't it? It's been very long for me, like an eternity. Soon I'll be able to see you again. But I'd be different and you won't recognize me immediately. I am the same person that you fell in love with 2 years ago. I'm sure you're the same._

_Snowdance and White Fang are fine. Sometimes when I'm writing to you, they would try to look over my shoulder and see what I'm writing. The cuties. Hopefully we will see each other very soon._

_How are you faring? I hope you're ok. Are you still wearing the snowflake pendant? It'll make it easier to recognize me, unless I take it off. So you better not take it off ok? And don't let anyone take you, you're mine!_

_I love you._

_Cheryl._

Jack smiled softly to himself. Cheryl was quite possessive of him even though it was only in letters. He was happy though, it showed him how much she loved him. He wasn't going to leave her for someone else.

He took out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing:

_Cheryl,_

_Yeah, it has been nearly two years. It was also very long for me Cheryl, longer than my 300 years of loneliness. Why would you be different? I'm sure you will be the same beautiful girl that I fell in love with. I am the same._

_Really? White Fang and Snowdance do that? They must like me._

_I'm fine, I hope you are too. Yes, I am still wearing it Little Miss Possessive. I won't take it off, promise. And I won't leave you for anyone else my little snowflake._

_I love you too,_

_Jack. _

Jack smiled softly as he carefully placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. He thought of Cheryl's face in his mind and with a puff of smoke, it disappeared to the moon knows where.

* * *

Somewhere, that is not going to be revealed yet, a winter spirit was practicing her skills when she heard a letter fall onto her bed. She paused and went to her bed. She picked the letter up. She opened in and read the letter with a smile on her face. The door to her room creaked open, she whirled around.

"It is time, Karshiva,"a voice spoke softly. Karshiva nodded and gathered her things. She whistled for her two familiars and they appeared, then they followed the voice to a door and it opened, revealing the snow-covered landscape.

She took a step forward, turned and spoke, "Farewell, teacher, I'll come visit once in a while," then, she disappeared into the landscape. The door closed with a loud clang.

The wheel of Fate then starts to turn….


	6. A New Guardian? Maybe

_**The Chosen One Chapter 6: A New Guardian? Maybe**_

It was already 2 years and Jack had not received any word that Cheryl was around. Everyday he went to the meeting spot but there wasn't any sign of her. Sighing, Jack flew back home after yet another unsuccessful search for her.

Suddenly, he saw the northern lights. That meant one thing, North was calling the Guardians to gather. He kicked up his staff and flew all the way to the North Pole and to North's workshop.

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and North were already there with worried looks on their faces. "Jack, it's good that you came over quickly. I've called all of you here because Pitch is coming back. Man in Moon said so,"said North.

"I thought we already beat that sucker,"exclaimed Jack. The other guardians had grim faces, which meant Pitch _was _back.

He looked to the Moon, "What are we going to do?"he asked. In response, the moon shined its light on the floor and the crystal came out. That meant one thing, a new guardian.

"He's chosen another guardian! Must be big, like last time!"North exclaimed. The crystal began forming a person, a hood, a bow and arrow, then it came clear, showing a girl with a hood covering her face and something around her neck.

"Karshiva?"said North disbelievingly. "Karshiva! Why her! She's a lot like Jack, irresponsible, selfish and doesn't care about children!"Bunny retorted.

"Hey!"snapped Jack, a little hurt. "I've met her and she's nice, don't go jumping to conclusions Bunny,"chided North. Bunny huffed and muttered under his breath.

"Anyway,"the spirit of wonder continued, "I've located her, Bunny, go get her, don't toss her into a sack ok? And call us if there's trouble."

Bunny mumbled a "fine" and tapped his foot twice, creating a hole and jumping in, to get Karshiva.

Bunny appeared in a snow-covered forest, there was a lot of snow but, surprisingly, it wasn't that cold. Sighing, the Easter Bunny, ran all over the forest, searching for the supposed 'New Guardian'.

He heard laughter, he went in the direction to where it was coming from, he peeked behind bushes to see a cloaked figure having a snowball fight with children, only thing odd was, the children didn't see her. That was definitely Karshiva.

After the snowball fight, the children went back home, one passing through Karshiva, causing her to sigh. She flew away into the woods and disappeared.

Bunny turned his head to where Karshiva had disappeared to and ran after her. He heard someone singing, he saw in the distance, Karshiva, singing a melody, only her mouth was seen, her lips moving.

Bunny stepped forward and accidentally stepped on a twig.

_SNAP! _'Oh crud!'Bunny thought as the woman spun around and positioned herself in a fighting stance. But after a few moments, she said in a disbelieving tone, "Bunny?"

"Yup, it's me,"stated Bunny, slowing circling her. Something was off about her voice, it didn't seem….real, like…it was fake.

He looked closely at her neck, and saw a 'choker'. There was also something shiny, a chain or necklace maybe?

Karshiva lowered her stance. "Why are you looking for me? This isn't about the Easter Egg Hunt is it?"the winter spirit asked. Bunny chuckled, "Partially."

Sighing, she said, "Look, I'm sorry! I was bored, ok! I'll help you next time it's Easter, that and frost patterned Easter Eggs to use in the Hunt, will that suffice as an apology?"

Bunny stared at her in shock, he expected her to deny it, say she was only doing it to make him annoyed. But this was….different. "Why?"he asked.

"You have this tolerance line, and I know if someone crosses it, you're gonna be pissed. I do like annoying you, but I do know when I have to stop"she said in all honesty.

Such honesty…and concern, maybe her being a guardian wouldn't be so bad. He gave her a warm smile and nodded. She smiled back and tossed him a sack.

He caught it and gave her a questioning look. "Those frost patterned eggs I promised, I did them out of boredom, I used paint for your information,"she answered his unspoken question.

Bunny nodded. He then remembered why he was there. "You're needed at the pole, we need to go now."

"Why?"she asked. "Talk later,"said Bunny, tossing a snow globe to the ground, causing a portal to North's place to appear. He gestured her to follow him as he hopped through. She sighed, "This better be good."

She shifted her quiver and her bow and hopped through, the portal behind her closing. She stepped out into North's place and looked around in wonder, sure, she met him, but she didn't get to see his workshop and Karshiva could only think of one thing and that was 'wow!'

She slowly spun in a circle, careful to hide her face, which she had been doing a lot. "It's a lot better than I imagined…" "Same here," a voice all TOO familiar for her replied and she gulped inwardly.

She slowly turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see right now. Jack Frost. She didn't hate him, oh no, but he mustn't know how she's really like. She calmed down and smiled, careful in hiding her face.

"Well look who's here! About time!"she heard the jolly voice of North boom. She turned her head and saw the other 3 guardians, North, who was also know as 'Santa Claus', Toothiana, or Tooth, the Tooth Fairy and of course, Sandy, the Sand Man.

She then frowned. "Why am I here?"she asked. Sandy, like last time, tried to explain to her as pictures came and went quickly above his head. Surprisingly, she understood. "The Moon chose me to be a GUARDIAN?!"she nearly shrieked.

She quickly clamped her mouth shut, remembering her large lung capacity. Tooth nodded, "Well, an enemy is back again and the Moon said the we needed help."

"What makes you guys think that I want to be a guardian? I don't know who I was in my past life and I don't know why I was a winter spirit in the first place!"she yelled just loud enough to get her point across.

Everyone stared at her in shock! Bunny was right about her being Jack, she had replied in the same way Jack had at first.

Jack whistled. "I like this girl,"he said, flying over her head and looking at her upside down. Karshiva felt her cheeks color at how close their faces were and at the fact _he _was the one being close to her.

North cleared his throat. "Why not?"he asked. "I explained in my little outburst and for the four of you,"she pointed her bow at Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy, "are all hard work and deadlines, I'm snow and fun, free times. Not worthy to be a guardian,"she answered, grumbling.

North tried to convince her, "Please, think about it. We need you, the moon needs you, the children of the world need you!"

Karshiva shook her head. "Sorry, but my answer is no. Unless I know who I was and why I am who I am now, I'm not joining you, or even thinking of joining, now if you'll excuse me, I have some fun to create for a group of kids in Africa who I'm sure would like a cool breeze. Good day,"with that, she spun on her heel and flew out of the workshop, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind.

Jack blinked. 'She's a winter spirit?! The only other winter spirit I know is….' An image came to his mind, of a beautiful girl with white hair that had a sliver and rainbow tint, sapphire blue eyes and the brightest smile he'd had ever seen.

'Cheryl….' he blinked away the tears that was threatening to spill. He missed her a lot. It's been 2 years, and not one sign of her, only a winter spirit that had an attitude very much like hers, who hid her face.

Who was she? Jack wanted to know. He wanted to know why there was another winter spirit, did the moon want to taunt him again? No…he had to find out about that girl.

He flew off behind her, ignoring his fellow guardians who were yelling at him to come back. He followed her all the way to Africa, ugh, the heat there was unbearable.

He saw her fly into a village and sent out a cool breeze to the villagers, who sighed in content and relief at the coolness. He flew up and out of her sight and watched.

He watched as she made a huge amount of ice and flew to the well, she dropped it into the well and made it melt, filling the well up. The villagers shouted words of thanks for the water and began to collect from the well.

Since it was melted from ice, it was cold, and the water slid down the villagers throats, making them sigh in relief. Karshiva then made the wind use the sand and form an image of her, cloak and all.

She made the sand image form words in African(Swahili):*Inaweza pia kuwa mimi kujazwa maji kamwe kukimbia kavu ili unaweza kamwe wanakabiliwa na ukame

The villages shouted words of thanks to her and asked for her name. She made the sand form words again: *unaweza simu yangu Roho wa uzima, theluji

Karshiva then stopped the wind from forming the sand image and the sand was blown away as if she was disappearing. She sighed and flew off. Jack flew after her, little did he know she knew he was following her.

Karshiva landed lightly on top on the lake, making the water freeze at her touch. She sighed, walking around, forming the word 'Why?' She flew off the lake and landed on the grass, which was quickly becoming snow-covered.

Jack frowned, why was she at that lake? The one where he and Cheryl had been…'born'. Karshiva sighed and spoke, "Do you have a reason why you're following me Jack?"

Jack jerked in shock. She had noticed?! Gulping a little, he landed beside her. "I…just wanted to talk to you,"he started.

"About what?" she asked, turning her head to him. Jack opened his mouth but stopped. He felt a warm feeling, like he had felt with Cheryl. Why? His heart belonged to her, and he promised to stay as hers.

"Have you met anyone called Cheryl? Winter spirit, sapphire blue eyes, beautiful, with a pretty smile, a butterfly necklace, accompanied by an alicorn and albino wolf?"he asked, unknowingly going into detail about how Cheryl looked like.

Karshiva swallowed. 'Why did he have to mention _that_ name?' Karshiva gave a tight nod. "Yeah, she was always talking about you. I asked her why she wasn't seeing you and she told me she can't tell unless it's the right time. Quite confusing if you ask me."

Jack nodded. "You know…I reacted for or less the same way as you when I was chosen to be a Guardian."

"Really?" said Karshiva in a disbelieving tone. Jack nodded. "I didn't know who I was and why I was chosen to be a guardian, but when I found out my center and why I was a winter spirit, I accepted to be a Guardian. You know…you remind me of Cheryl sometimes."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you like fun, as does she,"Jack laughed. He didn't notice the blush that appeared on Karshiva's pallid cheeks every time he said something good about Cheryl. 'I wish I could tell him…about that….but I can't.'

"Hey Jack…."

"Yeah?"

"I'll join….if you guys help me find out who I was in my past life and the reason why I am who I am now."

Jack smiled at her. "Deal." Karshiva felt a smile slip onto her face. "Deal….snow day?"she asked, smiling mischievously.

Jack smiled brighter, "Snow day."

_**A/N: Now before you say anything about me not updating…. I was busy with school and homework. And the exams are coming. So I'm giving you lovely readers a longer chapter.**_

* Inaweza pia kuwa mimi kujazwa maji kamwe kukimbia kavu ili unaweza kamwe wanakabiliwa na ukame _**means May the well that I have filled never run dry so that you may never suffer from draught.**_

_*****_.unaweza simu yangu Roho wa uzima, theluji _**means You can call me the Spirit of Life, Snow. **_

_**Can you guys guess who this 'Karshiva' is? And I'm wondering how Cheryl should make her appearance after so long. Review please! *gives puppy dog eyes* :3**_


	7. What's Karshiva's Center?

_**The Chosen One Chapter 7:What's Karshiva's center?**_

After a really fun Snow Day, the 2 winter spirits went back to the pole. Laughing and chatting as they did so.

They arrived back at the pole. The yetis were, as usual, making the toys while the elves goofed around. They waved at Phil as they went pass him. Suddenly, North's voice boomed.

"Karshiva, will you please see me in my room?" Karshiva nodded and followed the Guardian of Wonder to his room. As soon as she stepped in, she was amazed by the many ice toys and sculptures in the room.

It was amazing! She didn't know that he could make those things. It was wonderful! "It's….wonderful…."she said softly, as if saying it too loud would break the 'spell'.

North chuckled, "Wonder is my center, my eyes are filled with the wonder I see. I give it to the world, it's what I'm the best at."

"You do a good job at that too,"she chuckled, looking around in awe.

"So I do….but wait is your center?"North asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know, I must be similar to Jack since he's a winter spirit as well."

"Hmm….you may be right….but….fun may not be your….full center. Maybe, you have many other things that make up your center. I saw you go to Africa, you helped the people over there who were suffering from draught. Maybe you're the Guardian of Compassion, or the Guardian of Kindness. But….I do not know, you must find out for yourself…"North mused.

Karshiva blushed a little. "You saw that?"she almost whispered. North laughed. "Yes, I did. You did a good thing."

North couldn't see her full face, but he could tell that the winter spirit was smiling. "Maybe….I guess I'll have to find out….see ya North,"she said, flying off and waving goodbye.

The Guardian of Wonder smiled to himself. 'I have a feeling you will….'he thought silently to himself before going back to his work.

Karshiva flew to the top of a tree, looking at the moon. "Please….tell me….why am I here? Why….why was I chosen? Why did I have to leave? Tell me….please…."she pleaded, desperate. The moon gave her no answer.

She sighed in frustration, freezing a tree in anger. She flew down and walked to a forest….she heard a howl and turned around to see a albino wolf looking at her.

"Hey there White Fang,"she said, scratching the wolf's ear. The wolf growled and looked at her in question.

"No, I can't tell him…I promised her…I promised….,'she whispered the last part so softly that even the wolf couldn't hear what she said.

White Fang growled and nuzzled her gently. The hooded winter spirit sighed and stroked the wolf's head before flying off.

'I need answers….',she thought to herself, 'I need to find out….'

She landed on a high tree and stared at the moon, the question repeating inside her head, over and over….

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I had exams and I didn't know what to write. I know it's a really short chapter but it'll get longer. Don't forget to vote on the poll for what do you want in the next chapter!**_

_**~Karshiva**_


	8. The Ball Part 1

"What do you mean there's going to be a ball?!"two winter spirits shrieked in disagreement at the four other guardians. The Guardian of Wonder winced slightly at the sheer volume of the winter spirits.

"You heard him, there's going to a ball, you have to attend, all spirits are attending,"Bunny said, amused at the winter spirits' reaction. Karshiva promptly glared at the Guardian of Hope, "Don't push it Kangaroo!"

Ugh, how many times does he have to say it?! But then again, Karshiva would stop if she was close to the line. And quite frankly, Bunny wasn't that infuriated. He smirked at her, "Whatever you say."

Karshiva nearly face-palmed. Oh sure, she didn't mind him, but she absolutely hated it when he was too amused at something that she didn't particularly like. So thank the moon no one could see her face, because if looks could kill, she was certain that the huge rabbit would have died about a thousand times.

"Wait….all spirits are attending?"Jack asked.

"Yes, it's required. Why do you ask Jack?"Tooth responded. Jack muttered something before leaving and going to his room.

"I'm not going,"Karshiva stated, turning on her heel and walking off. "But you have to! You're a guardian!" North protested.

"I'm not going and that's that!"she nearly yelled, stomping off outside and flying off. The other guardians shrugged but none of them noticed the winter spirit's smirk.

'Who said I was going as a guardian?'she thought as she flew off. This was going to be interesting….

* * *

"I am not wearing a tux!"Jack yelled, slamming the staff on the ground, his eye twitching. "You have to, besides, a lot of ladies are coming and you ought to look your best. Do that and I'll see if I can find your love interest,"North calmly replied.

Jack huffed as the golden words sunk in. Yes, he missed Cheryl that much. He sighed and nodded, pushing the other guardian out. He locked the door and slumped against it.

"Why am I even doing this?"he groaned. Sighing, he pushed himself off the door and walked to his closet, dropping his staff on the bed, and opening it. Tuxes of different colors and patterns entered his view. He sighed and started looking through them.

He was about to tear his hair off when he spotted one particular tuxedo. It was light blue with a snow pattern near the hem. There was a white undershirt along with it, needless to say, Jack thought it suited him tremendously.

He removed the hanger with it and placed it on the bed and glanced out of the window, the ball would be starting in an hour. He sighed and removed his hoodie and his pants, slipping on the matching pants that came with the tux.

The fabric was made of silk, soft and smooth under his fingers. He pulled on the under shirt, sliding his arms in the long white sleeves and buttoning up, but he left the top few buttons alone, showing a bit of his chest.

Then he pulled over the light blue coat, buttoning it and also leaving some of them unbuttoned. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled slightly.

'This tux makes me look sexy,'he thought slyly, his hand under his chin.

"Someone's looking good,"the voice of a familiar winter spirit commented. Jack turned to see Karshiva sitting casually on the window sill.

Jack blushed. "How long have you been there?"

"I just came."

"Good,"Jack sighed. He would have been embarrassed to know that she saw him changing. "Why are you here anyway?"

"How would you imagine your love interest in a ball?"Karshiva answered with a question.

Jack was surprised. Karshiva had never asked anything about Cheryl, so this was new.

"Well….she'd probably be in a light blue winter ball gown with a snowflake pattern, her hair would be let down but with an hair accessory in the shape of a snowflake and around her neck would be a silver butterfly necklace,"Jack answered, picturing the female in his mind.

He didn't catch the smirk on Karshiva's face but turned to her. "Why aren't you going to the ball?"

"I'm not the type who likes these kind of things. I'd rather be in the snow having fun."

"I wish I could but…"

"You're a guardian."

"Exactly."

"One of the reasons why I'd rather not be one."

"I have to agree with you there,"Jack commented, running a hair through his hair. Karshiva patted him on the back.

"Enjoy yourself ok?"Karshiva said before flying off, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind. The male winter spirit sighed and muttered to himself, "I hope I can."

* * *

The ball had started half an hour ago and Jack wasn't enjoying himself. Sure, he was good looking, so many of the females flirted with him and tried to get him to participate in small talk. But the only 2 people on his mind was Karshiva and of course, Cheryl.

North had said that all the spirits were invited, so to Jack that meant Cheryl was invited too. But, he didn't see any sign of her or Karshiva at all.

He sighed, politely excusing himself from a group of women and walked to the balcony. He stared yearningly at the distance, hoping to see the face that he oh so wanted to see right now. He stood there for a while, watching the snowflakes drift slowly down.

Suddenly, the band that was playing at the ball stopped, there was no chattering of the spirits, not a single sound. Silence.

He turned from the balcony and re-entered the ball room. Everyone was looking at a figure at the top of the grand staircase. Curious, Jack walked in front of the crowd and when he saw who was there at the top of the staircase, his jaw dropped down in utter shock.

The person at the top of the staircase was…..

Cheryl…..


End file.
